1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system that performs point management according to printing of a content, a server, a reception apparatus, and a printing method used by the printing system.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2009-009524 discloses a system in which not only a user of a guest terminal (reception side) but also a user of a registrant terminal (transmission side) bears a printing cost. The registrant terminal designates a product in an order reception server, and the guest terminal designates an image to be printed on the product. The order reception server prints an image designated by a print server on the product and delivers the printed product to the user of the guest terminal. Costs of the product and printing are paid and borne by the user of the registrant terminal.
However, the above-mentioned system disclosed in JP-A-2009-009524 performs printing on the print server side, that is, a trader side providing a service, and performs settlement between a registrant on a transmitter side and the trader. For this reason, it is not possible to reduce the burden of a printing cost incurred on a receiver side in a case where a user on the transmission side designates a desired party and transmits a content to the party and a user on the reception side prints the content using his or her own printer.
A content and the like for an advertisement are desired to be viewed by a user. However, when a user prints a content using his or her own printer, the user of the reception apparatus has to bear the cost for the consumption of printing materials such as paper and ink. For this reason, the user of the reception apparatus cares about the printing cost and thus is not likely to print a content.